Arriésgate
by Pennywitch
Summary: No hay nada que Isabella más desee que dirigir su propio hotel. ¡Y su oportunidad ha llegado por fin!. aunque el hotel no es suyo sino de Esme, una antigua hippie bastante excéntrica que está encantada con su llegada. Bienvenida a La Casona de la Paca, un hotel monísimo del siglo XIX, cuyos jardines serían la delicia de cualquier pareja de enamorados. ¿Qué más puede pedir? Oldward
1. Nueva Historia

**Arriésgate.**

No hay nada que Isabella Swan desee más que dirigir su propio Hotel. ¡Y su oportunidad ha llegado por fin!... aunque el hotel no es suyo, sino de Esme, una antigua hippie bastante excéntrica que está encantada con su llegada.

La Casona de la Paca es un coqueto hotel, instalado en Forks, en una casa del siglo XIX, cuyos jardines serían la delicia de cualquier pareja de enamorados. ¿Qué más puede pedir Isabella?

Sin embargo, las cosas se tuercen desde el principio. Para empezar, la dueña desaparece cada vez que Isabella la necesita, una de las trabajadoras tiene un grave problema que no duda en echar sobre los hombros de la recién llegada, la cocinera se despide, los huéspedes se quejan a todas horas…

Y lo peor de todo, tener a Edward Cullen dando vueltas por allí y criticándola a todas horas cuando ella no ha hecho nada para merecerlo, porque lo que sucedió entre ambos el día mismo en que Bella se presentó en el hotel fue solo un accidente. Aunque él no parece pensar lo mismo…


	2. Aquí vamos

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Pues he regresado con una nueva historia, la verdad es que cuando leo algo y me gusta, siempre termino imagino a Edward y Bella, no sé cual sea la razón de esta locura. Pero me encanta. Me divierte adaptarla y cambiar algunas cosillas por ahí, es por eso que aviso desde ya, que esta historia no es mía, yo solo me atribuyo a mezclar el universo Twilight con esta historia. Al final de esta, les diré el nombre del autor y el nombre de esta hermosa novela. (Sé que será de su agrado porque a mí me encantó) Así que sin más, iniciamos.**

 **Capitulo 1**

Bella se puso cada vez más nerviosa según se acercaba a su destino. Había salido de San Francisco hacia casi medio día, después de pasarse un día entero limpiando el frigorífico y haciendo y deshaciendo la maleta. ¿Cómo decidir qué ropa meter cuando no sabía si se marchaba por 2 semanas, 2 meses o 2 años? En los momentos más optimistas, se decía que pasaría en Forks todo el verano; en los pesimistas, que no aguantaría hasta junio, le echarían antes y tendría que regresar a San Francisco con la cabeza gacha.

Le aterraba la idea del fracaso.

A la altura de Port Ángeles, miró por el retrovisor. Entre las nubes, vio los últimos trazos de cielo azul. Por delante de ella se extendía una enorme nube gris oscura, casi negra.

Media hora más tarde las gotas comenzaron a caer. Nada de esa ligera lluvia a la que estaba acostumbrada, no. Aquello era una tormenta en toda regla.

Los limpias barrían el parabrisas todo lo deprisa que podían, aunque no lo suficiente para desalojar el aguacero que inundaba el cristal. Agarró el volante de su volvo en color plata y clavó los ojos en el asfalto.

La primera curva no dio paso a las casas tal y como esperaba. La segunda, tampoco. ¿Había o no pueblo? A lo lejos, al final de la recta, por detrás de la cortina de agua, le pareció distinguir los primeros tejados, _menos mal,_ suspiró. Ahora solo tenía que llegar, esperar a que aminorara la lluvia y…

Un charco enorme en medio de la carretera y los neumáticos patinaron. En una milésima de segundo se llamó insensata por no haberlos cambiado la última vez que llevó el coche al taller. También se acordó de su antiguo jefe y del día en que había rechazado su subida de sueldo. Él era el único responsable de que fuera a matarse en aquel pueblo sin haberlo visto siquiera.

Pisó el freno hasta el fondo a pesar de saber que no debía hacerlo. El coche continuó recto, el problema era que ir recto no significaba seguir por el carril correcto.

Fue consciente de un bulto oscuro justo delante de ella y dio un volantazo que la llevó de vuelta a su carril. El sonido de un golpe le indicó que, fuera lo que fuese lo que había visto, no lo había esquivado, aunque el impacto no había sido muy fuerte. _Al menos, no del todo._ Redujo la marcha e intentó no pisar el freno; metió la tercera, segunda… las ruedas volvieron a obedecerla. Se arrimó al estrecho arcén, puso las luces de avería y paró.

Abrió la puerta. El agua entró en el coche. En un momento, el interior de la puerta se había calado y el costado de sus pantalones vaqueros, también.

Salió corriendo con las llaves en la mano después de dar un portazo. Un poco atrás de donde se había detenido, un ciclista, vestido de negro y con todos sus aditamentos anti-accidentes, levantaba una bicicleta del suelo. El hombre parecía estar bien, pero juzgar por la tormenta no podía ver mucho más allá.

-¿Le ha sucedido algo?

Él se dio la vuelta. Tenía los ojos verdes más bonitos que ella había visto antes, pero junto con toda esa belleza que enmarcaba aquel par de ojos, toda la furia del mundo acumulada en ellos.

-¡¿A usted qué le parece?!

A Isabella le amedrentó la ira con la que le contestaba. ¿Qué qué le parecía? Que no. La bicicleta estaba intacta y él también. Empapado, pero entero.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?

-¿Tiene algo con lo que enderezar una rueda torcida?- le espetó él con mal humor.

Bella quitaba cabellos pegados a su rostro, miró a donde señalaba. La rueda trasera no tenía mala pinta, tenía el mismo aspecto que una nueva.

-Ni un solo destornillador. –confesó. No tenía ni idea de cómo cambiar una rueda, ni siquiera una bombilla, y le parecía absurdo llevar herramientas en el coche. Cuando le pasaba algo, llamaba al taller. -¿Cree que hace falta avisar a la campaña de seguros? – Él, por toda contestación, se inclinó sobre la bicicleta y se puso a hurgar en el juego de piñones, platos o como se llamaran todos aquellos engranajes. - ¿Doy parte entonces? – repitió ella que se estaba poniendo de mal humor. El comportamiento obtuso de aquel hombre la obligaba a seguir debajo de la lluvia. Estaba completamente mojada.

-Guárdese el seguro para cuando se lleve a un peatón por delante en el pueblo. – gruñó él.

Isabella se quedó muda y él aprovechó para subirse a la bicicleta y alejarse.

-¡Loca! – le pareció oír.

-¡Imbécil! – Le insultó ella.

Antes de correr hacia el coche, pudo ver que él giraba la cabeza y la miraba. Tuvo la certeza de que la había oído.

Cuando arrancaba el coche de nuevo y entraba en el pueblo de Forks, solo podía pensar en que su nueva vida no podía haber empezado de peor manera.

* * *

 **Gracias por leerla, si les ha gustado háganmelo saber. De ante mano les doy las gracias por tomar su maravilloso tiempo de venir y leer.**

 **Buen día cariños.**

 **PennyWitch**


	3. ¿Cebolla o cebolleta?

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! Heme aquí de nuevo con el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado el anterior :) Como siempre, esta historia no es de mi cosecha, más bien me dedico a adaptar novelas e historias que me van gustando, a los personajes de nuestra maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, sin más les dejo el siguiente capi. un abrazo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

Edward se sentó en el sofá verde del vestíbulo del hotel de Esme.

Esta se acomodó a su lado, sin ningún cuidado, a pesar de la mano vendada.

-¿Cómo no me has llamado antes?

-Porque no es nada. – dijo ella como si estuviera hablando de un grano en vez de un hueso roto.

El cabestrillo que le había puesto el médico había desaparecido para ser sustituido por uno de esos pañuelos inmensos de mil colores que Esme usaba para cualquier cosa; cinturón, coletero, jersey y ahora también para sostener la mano en el aire.

-Tienes un dedo fracturado. Tenía que haberte acompañado yo.

-Ya lo ha hecho un amigo.

-¿Qué amigo?

-Uno. – dijo Esme sin más explicaciones.

No era normal semejante moderación verbal en ella. Edward decidió que debía de estar un poco impresionada por el accidente.

-¿Cómo ha sido?

-Tropecé con la falda y me caí por las escaleras.

Edward miró la larga y floreada falda de Esme que se extendía sobre el sofá.

-Ibas a toda prisa, como si lo viera.

-Ha sido culpa de Leah; acababa de discutir con ella.

Edward suspiró.

-¿Y por qué ha sido ahora?

-¿Por qué va a ser?, por lo mismo de siempre, _porque no sé qué hago aquí en vez de estar atendiendo mi negocio, porque dije que hoy era solomillo y no entrecot, porque cualquier día me marcho, porque…_ Ya ni me acuerdo de por qué era esta vez. Me pone de los nervios y encima tengo que encontrármela a todas horas por el hotel.

-No te quejes, es la mejor opción que tenías. Necesitabas una cocinera con urgencia y ella es una de las mejores del pueblo.

-Y tú uno de los chicos mas sexis de por aquí. No pudo resistirse a tus encantos. – le aseguró Esme al tiempo que l guiñaba un ojo e intentaba acariciarle con la mano herida.

Esme se miró la venda tras dar un respingo de dolor.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho el médico?

-Que el dedo meñique es el único que está roto. Te inmovilizan los demás para que no lo muevas.

-Eso ya lo sé. – gruñó Edward. – Por si lo has olvidado, soy deportista, estoy acostumbrado a las lesiones. Sé cómo funcionan los médicos.

Esme no pareció enterarse de su mal humor.

-¿Quién te lo ha contado?

-Jasper. Acababa de regresar de entrenar y me he pasado por el bar.

Esme se le echó al cuello.

-¡Y has venido enseguida a ver lo que me había sucedido! Eres un encanto. – dijo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. – mi gruñón encantador. – Le hizo mimos.

Edward se soltó del abrazo; y provocó un sinfín de risas en Esme.

-Me marcho a casa por unas cosas. Vengo al hotel, prepárame una habitación. Me quedaré aquí hasta que te manejes bien y la persona que has contratado se entere de cómo funciona todo. – dijo mientras se levantaba y cogía la chichonera de encima de la mesita en la que la había dejado.

A Esme se le iluminó el rostro todavía más y le dio otro beso, que Edward no acogió con demasiada alegría.

-¿Ves como eres un amor?

-Déjate de amores y busca las llaves de uno de los apartamentos.

-Te daré uno de los dos del fondo.

-Uno que esté lo más lejos posible de los huéspedes.

-El tuyo, el mismo en que estuviste el año pasado.

-Vuelvo en una hora.

Se detuvo un instante debajo del dintel de la puerta principal de la casa de Indiano que Esme había convertido en hotel. Había dejado de llover.

-¡Ten cuidado que ya está oscureciendo! – le gritó ella desde las escaleras de subida a las habitaciones.

-Lo intentaré. – farfulló él. – Si no me tropiezo de nuevo con una loca que intenta llevarme por delante.

-¡Claire! – se oyó desde dentro de la casa.

Esme llamaba a una de las chicas que la ayudaban en el hotel, seguramente para que comprobara si su alojamiento estaba listo para ser ocupado.

Edward tomo el manillar de la bicicleta, que había dejado apoyada en la fachada de color teja, a la vez que oyó el ruido de un motor. Era una moto de poca cilindrada. La conducía un jovencito.

Tan pronto como el vehículo entró en el jardín del hotel, Claire salió corriendo de la parte de atrás de la casona y se subió de paquete.

 _Más vale que la habitación esté arreglada porque si no me veo haciéndome yo mismo la cama._

Los chicos no habían llegado a la cancela de acceso de la finca cuando se cruzaron con los faros de un coche que entraba en la propiedad. Edward vio al conductor de la moto hacer un quiebro y esquivar al coche de milagro.

Claire y su novio salieron del recinto y desaparecieron de su vista.

El propietario del vehículo se acercó hasta la puerta del hotel. Se trataba de un volvo color plata y Edward jugó a adivinar el sexo de su propietario. Acertó. Era una chica, una chica a la que conocía. La misma que había estado a punto de atropellarlo hacía un rato.

Esperó antes de montarse en la bicicleta no fuera que aquella mujer hiciera patinar de nuevo su vehículo sobre la gravilla del camino y lo estampara contra la fachada del hotel. Afortunadamente, hizo gala de haber conseguido el carnet de conducir en un sitio distinto a una tómbola y aparcó en una esquina del camino.

Solo cuando vio apagarse los faros y abrirse la puerta, se puso el casco, se montó en la bicicleta y puso el pie derecho en el pedal.

-¡Ah! – oyó que decía ella. – Es usted. Era aquí a donde se dirigía cuando tropezamos.

Edward levantó los ojos del pedal y la miró fijamente.

 _¿Tropezamos?_ , pensó, todavía estaba enfadado con ella por el accidente. Sin embargo, nada dijo. Pero la chica no iba a dejarle escapar así como así y se le puso delante antes de que pudiera dar la primera pedalada.

-¿Tanto la he impresionando que es incapaz de dejarme en paz cada vez que me ve?

-¿Perdone?

-¿Puede hacer el favor de quitarse de en medio? Ne-ce-si-to pasar.

-Veo que la rueda de su bici está perfectamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabe si aun no la ha visto funcionar? – gruñó él.

-Porque si estuviera estropeada, como usted sugirió antes, no se montaría en ella si no que la llevaría andando. No me cabe duda de que cuida a su bicicleta mejor que a su perro.

De acuerdo, no era tan tonta como le había parecido antes.

-No tengo perro. – farfulló él.

-No me extraña. – masculló ella.

¿Qué había querido decir con aquello?

-Apártese.

Pero ella no se movió.

-¿Está la dueña de La Casona de la Paca dentro?

-No.

-El hotel no parece grande. ¿Sabe dónde la puedo encontrar?

-Búsquela.

-Usted acaba de salir. ¿No la ha visto?

Él perdió la paciencia y comenzó a pedalear. Ella no tuvo más remedio que hacerse a un lado para que no se la llevara por delante.

-¡Loca! – repitió él cuando ya la había rebasado.

-¡Imbécil! – le pareció que le contestaba.

Edward atravesó la verja que separaba el recinto del hotel de la carretera y se dirigió hacia el pueblo de Forks. No había alcanzado las primeras casas cuando se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que sonreía en todo el día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Isabella sacó su maleta de la cajuela del coche y la arrastró hasta el hotel. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero no tuvo más que empujar una de las hojas y se abrió.

Se encontraba en una enorme estancia. A su derecha, habían habilitado una zona para estar. En la pared del fondo, había una chimenea y un espejo antiguo sobre ella. Delante de la chimenea, un sofá de color verde, y a los lados, dos butacas tapizadas en grandes cuadros amarillos y blancos y una silla antigua con la misma tela. Al otro lado de la habitación, una pequeña mesa rodeada de dos butaquitas de teca y otro pequeño sofá de flores granates. Varias lámparas de mesa repartidas y encendidas aquí y allá producían una sensación de lo más acogedora.

 _Creo que este sitio me va a gustar,_ se dijo Isabella con ánimos renovados.

La recepción estaba detrás de la mesa y las sillas. Un gran jarrón lleno de flores presidía el mostrador.

Ni rastro de la recepcionista. Tampoco había timbre para avisar de su llegada.

-¡Hola! – se animó a decir. - ¡hola!

Nada.

Como si la tierra se hubiese tragado a los moradores de aquel sitio. Por un instante pensó que el ciclista podía ser un asesino en serie que hubiera acabado con los huéspedes, y los de la moto, con los que casi había chocado al entrar en la propiedad, sus cómplices. Le entró la risa.

 _Bella, relaja los nervios._

Una enorme puerta corredera de cristal separaba la entrada del resto de la casa. Soltó la maleta y se animó a traspasarla. La escalera partía de aquel punto. Isabella se fijó en la barandilla, pulcramente pintada de blanco, y decidió que aquella maravilla tenía que tener los mismos años que la casa.

Al otro lado de la escalera se abría otra sala, mucho más iluminada que la anterior. Las mesas estaban dispuestas para comer, pero allí no había nadie. Miró el reloj de su muñeca. Eran las ocho y media de la noche. Todavía pronto para cenar.

 _Sobre todo si los visitantes están de turismo._

A su izquierda, se abría un corredor hacia el interior de la casa. Un ruido de cacharros le iluminó la mente. _La cocina, se dirigió hacia allí._

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando de una puerta al fondo del pasillo salió una mujer. Era alta, delgada, piernas largas y dueña de una envidiable piel olivácea, a Bella le recordó a aquellas deportistas de surf, e iba hacia ella a toda prisa. Llevaba el teléfono pegado a la oreja y hablaba a gritos.

-Pero, ¿Cómo que se marchó? ¿No pudiste hacer nada?

-Perdone, pero… - intentó detenerla.

La mujer no le hizo caso, al parecer Isabella se había vuelto transparente. Se echó a un lado para no ser atropellada. Pasó a su lado al tiempo que se soltaba el lazo del delantal, dio unos pasos más y, de repente, se volvió.

-Toma. – le dijo y le tendió el mandil que acababa de quitarse. –te hará falta.

Se marchó, dejándola completamente aturdida.

El desconcierto le duró poco.

-¡Mierda! ¡Leah! – gritó alguien desde la misma estancia de la que había salido la mujer, y que Isabella supuso sería la cocina. -¡No me hagas esto que tenemos a veinte huéspedes esperando por tu ventresca a la espalda! ¡Prometiste estar todo el verano!

La mujer que chillaba apareció en el pasillo.

-Creo que se ha ido.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Acabo de llegar, me llamo Isabella Swan, vengo a trabajar.

-¡Isabella! ¡Bella! Soy Esme.

Su jefa se le echó encima y le dio un fuerte abrazo, a pesar de tener un único brazo útil. Al separarse, descubrió que era más joven de lo que había supuesto. No tendría más de cincuenta años, o al menos eso aparentaba con aquellos rizos alborotados sujetos de cualquier manera en lo alto de la cabeza. Vestía una camiseta verde y un chaleco hecho de trozos de telas de mil colores. Una falda larga y desgarbada le caía hasta los pies. Era como si hubiera salido de una comuna de hippies americanos a mediados de los años setenta y continuara usando el mismo vestuario. Llevaba un pañuelo anudado al cuello y la mano vendada apoyada en él.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido? – fue lo primero que le preguntó Isabella.

Esme levantó la mano.

-¿Esto? No es nada. Un dedo roto. Leah debe de estar ya en el pueblo. ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó de repente.

-Cerca de las nueve. – contestó Isabella sin necesidad de volver a comprobarlo…

-¿Ya? ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? A las nueve y media empezarán a llegar y Leah aún no había hecho nada, ni había metido las ventrescas al horno.

-Entiendo que te has quedado sin cocinera.

-Sin cocinera y sin ayudante. Habrá que mandar a los clientes al pueblo a cenar. Voy a por la agenda.

Esme retrocedió y se metió en una habitación a la izquierda del pasillo. Isabella aprovechó para recoger la maleta que había dejado en la entrada del hotel, pero tuvo un arrebato del tipo _tengo que demostrar de que soy una profesional para que me den el trabajo_. Se acercó hasta la estancia donde había desaparecido si jefa, dejó el equipaje y se colocó alrededor de la cintura el delantal que todavía llevaba en la mano.

-¿Dónde está la cocina?

Esme pareció quedarse un poco sorprendida, pero enseguida se le iluminó la cara. Le desapareció el gesto de "no tengo idea de qué hacer ahora" y lo sustituyó por el de alguien a quien el problema se le ha solucionado solo.

Su jefa se echó a andar hasta la puerta del fondo.

-Esa es la cena. – le dijo a Isabella y le señaló tres enormes bandejas de horno con dos trozos de pescado cada una, - también había ensalada. Si tienes alguna duda, llama a Leah. – le entregó un teléfono móvil. – yo voy a poner las servilletas en el comedor.

-¿Dónde…? - pero su nueva jefa había desaparecido sin tener tiempo a confesarle que era la primera vez que usaba la cocina industrial de un establecimiento hotelero. Y la primera que cocinaba para otros.

Su yo sincero empezó a temblar. Aquello era peor que el examen de conducir. Miró a su alrededor y vio un horno parecido al que ella tenía en su casa y que nunca usaba, pero mayor. Aunque vacío estaba funcionando. Tiró de la puerta hacia ella y colocó la primera de las bandejas, después, la otra y luego la que faltaba. Cabían las tres sin problema. No tocó la temperatura, la dejó igual como estaba; y rezó para que aquello fuera todo lo que había que hacer con el pescado.

Vio un enorme puchero al fuego. Esme solo había hablado de las ensaladas. Se acercó a la cazuela y cogió la tapa.

-¡Mierda! – la dejó caer al suelo con gran estrépito. Se llevó el dedo índice a la boca. Se había quemado. En una de las paredes habían colgado un botiquín, pero Isabella decidió que no era tan grave como para abrirlo.

Se asomó al puchero a pesar del vapor que emanaba de él. Aquello parecía un caldo; olía igual a los que hacía su madre con las cabezas de merluza que congelaba. A Isabella no le pareció nada apetecible y lo dejó cocer.

Sobre una enorme mesa metálica estaban todos los ingredientes para las ensaladas. Se acercó allí. _Lechuga, tomate, cebolleta._ Bien, lo normal.

 _Gambas, angulas, bonito en aceite._ Mal, ¿Cuál sería la idea de la cocinera, ponerlo todo junto o las verduras por un lado y lo marino por el otro?

Echo un vistazo al teléfono que Esme le había dado. Diez minutos en su nuevo trabajo y ya tenía que pedir ayuda. No, no lo haría.

Pero ni tiempo tuvo para pensar. Esme apareció en la cocina toda acelerada.

-¿Ya está la comida? Tengo a tres parejas que no quieren esperar hasta las nueve y media.

Isabella cogió el teléfono a todo correr.

-¿Cómo decías que se llamaba la cocinera?

.

.

.

.

.

Si después de hablar con Leah se pensó que sus problemas se habían solucionado, estaba completamente equivocada.

Para empezar, el horno se paró cinco minutos después sin que ella hiciera nada. Isabella no tenía mucha práctica en la cocina, pero lo que sí sabía era que el pescado no se hacía en tan poco tiempo. Se acercó al electrodoméstico y giró una de las ruedas. El ruido del ventilador, que comenzó a funcionar otra vez, y la luz encendida le indicaron que había tocado el mando correcto.

Se puso con las ensaladas. Esme había hablado de veinte comensales, ¡Veinte! Cogió una pila de platos y los esparció sobre la superficie de acero inoxidable. _Primero la lechuga._ Se puso a repartirla por todos los platos. Cuando ya tuvo una capa verde, siguió con los tomates cherry. Cinco en cada plato. Se quedó sin ellos en la mitad. Revisó los platos servidos y fue quitando dos de cada uno de ellos. _Ahora la cebolleta._ No encontró como cortarla. Se puso a abrir cajones hasta que dio con el de los cuchillos.

Una, dos, tres… seis, siete cebolletas. Las lagrimas le corrían por las mejillas, cuanto más se las limpiaba más lloraba.

No había acabado cuando oyó pasos apresurados por el pasillo.

Esme, sin duda.

-Ya tengo a cuatro sentados, necesito algo que ponerles.

-¿Dónde está la sal? ¿Y el resto para aliñarlas?

Esme se encogió de hombros como si le hubiera preguntado como pilotar un Airbus.

-No tengo ni idea.

Empezó la búsqueda del aceite y el vinagre. Abrieron todos los armarios de una de las paredes en vano. Comenzó a hacer lo mismo con los del otro lado.

-Esme, ¡¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes a un montón de gente en el comedor esperando?!

Isabella se dio la vuelta para averiguar quién era el propietario de aquella voz. Era delgado, alto, estaba un poco moreno a pesar de ser inicios de mayo. Tenía el cabello cobrizo con ligeros toques de canas y lo llevaba más largo de lo normal. Vestía vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta gris con unas letras rojas en el pecho en las que ponía " _Go on"!"_ Era la imagen de uno de esos surfistas que había visto a veces en las playas de Los Ángeles. Pero ya entrado en los 45 años.

-¡Edward! Menos mal que has llegado.

-¿Dónde está Leah? ¿Y Rachel? – preguntó él.

-Rachel ha llamado, se ha puesto enferma. Iba a encargar a Claire que se quedara esta noche para atender el comedor, pero no la he encontrado y no me coge el móvil. Leah también se ha marchado.

-¡¿Qué se ha marchado?! ¿Has vuelto a discutir con ella? Pero Esme, no sabes cómo es y que…

-Sí, que la necesito con locura. Ya lo sé, ya, pero ¡ahora no la tenemos! Además no ha sido culpa mía; un problema con la chica que le atiende el bar. Solo contamos con Isabella.

-¿Isabella? Ah sí, la persona que has contratado. Así que ha llegado. Por fin.

A Isabella le molestó aquel "por fin". Como si no esperar a que se presentara aquella noche, tal como había quedado con Esme.

-Sí, Isabella Swan. – dijo antes de que siguiera hablando como si no estuviera presente.

-Este es Edward. – le presentó Esme. – Mi salvador desde hace unos cuantos años. – dijo a la vez que se le tiraba al cuello y le plantaba un beso en la cara. – Siempre se presenta cuando más lo necesito. – dijo divertida.

Parecía haber olvidado de repente el problema de la cocina.

-Pues hoy he estado a punto de no aparecer porque una loca con un horroroso coche plateado casi me tira a la cuneta. – dijo él con los ojos clavados en su cara y aspecto de querer hacer con ella lo mismo que contaba.

¿Era él, el de la bicicleta? ¿El novio, marido, amante, o lo que fuera de su jefa? No le había reconocido sin la ropa de ciclista. _Horror._

-¿Por dónde empezados? – trasladó Esme el problema a Edward.

Este se olvidó de Isabella y empezó a preguntar.

-¿Qué es lo que hay?

-Isabella es la que ha hablado con Leah, ella te lo cuenta.

-Ventresca de bonito al horno con ensalada de guarnición.- contestó antes de que él le preguntara.

-¿Y eso? – Edward señaló hacia las gambas y las gulas.

-Eso es parte de la guarnición. Estoy esperando a que la comida esté para…

-De eso nada. – gruñó Edward. – Eso va de entrante. Que parezca que tardan en comer. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no estás ya en ello? – no esperó la respuesta de Isabella y empezó a dar órdenes. – Primero las gambas que tardarán más en comerlas y dará tiempo a preparar el resto. Ahí, la sartén. Allí, la cayena. El aceite, ahí.

Isabella tomó aire, se mordió la lengua e hizo lo que le indicaba, en el mismo orden. Echó un puñado de gambas sobre el sartén. Una columna de humo picante se elevó ante ella y comenzó a toser. Pero nadie se apiadó de ella. Ni entonces ni cuando tuvo que cortar en rodajas de limón.

Esme cogió un plato de un montón e hizo intención de ponérselo ante Isabella.

-De eso nada, que lo haga Chelsea.

Chelsea era la chica que limpiaba los platos. Hasta ese momento. A Chelsea le encantó la idea y se quitó los guantes enseguida. Tomó otra pila de platos y los colocó uno detrás de otro. Isabella repartió media docena de gambas en cada uno de ellos.

-¿Y ahora…?

-Los llevará Chelsea. Esme, trae un delantal de los nuevos.

La chica se desprendió de la bata azul que le protegía la ropa y metió los platos llenos en un carro. Dos minutos después se los llevaba hasta el comedor ataviada con un impoluto delantal blanco ribeteado de puntillas.

Esme estaba encantada, todo estaba saliendo bien.

-Ahora las gulas. – dijo él en cuanto la primera tanda de platos desapareció de la cocina. – Ajos en ese cajón.

Isabella peló una docena de ajos mientras que él abría con la punta de un cuchillo los envases de las gulas. Ella lo miraba de reojo. _¡Se cansará de trabajar?_

-¡Todo solucionado! – dijo Esme eufórica, que se había escapado para espiar a los clientes. – Se han quedado encantados. Tardarán un buen rato en chuparlas bien.

 _¿Seis gambas?_ Isabella no lo creía así y se dio buena prisa en acabar de picar lo que tenía en las manos.

-En cuanto termines con eso –le ordenó él de nuevo. – haces otra tanda de gambas. El resto de los comensales empezará a llegar en breve. Esme enciende esa placa para que mantengamos los platos calientes.- su jefa se apresuró a obedecerle. _La tiene comiendo de su mano._ Pensó Isabella. – yo abriré unos botes de los pimientos que se embotaron el mes pasado para ponerlos con la ventresca.

¿Abrir unos botes? Isabella le miró de reojo. Se calló lo que le gustaría haberle dicho: _¿Por qué no coges la sartén y te pones a trabajar de una vez?_

Esme hizo un par de viajes más al comedor. Cada vez que iba o venía estaba más contenta. Según ella, todo estaba saliendo genial, aunque Isabella tenía ciertas dudas.

-Cariño. – llamó Esme a Edward varios minutos después. - ¿Crees que se puede sacar el bonito?

Él se acercó hasta el horno y decidió que, en efecto, ya estaba listo para servir. Se dignó a sacar las tres bandejas del horno y a meter los tres siguientes.

 _Solo porque Esme no puede hacerlo y yo estoy ocupada._

Isabella acabó de hacer la última tanda de gambas. Terminaría con la de gulas y ya se podría relajar. No quedaba más que servir el bonito.

Eso se pensaba ella porque a partir de ese instante comenzaron las interrogantes. Edward preguntaba y ella respondía. Bueno, a veces, era ella la que preguntaba y él ladraba.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una ensalada.

-¿Esto es una ensalada?

-Sí.

-¿Qué hacen estos tomates sin partir?

-¿No se ponen enteros?

-No. Pártelos por la mitad.

-Ahora mismo.

-¿Dónde está el caldo del bonito para regarlo mientras se asa?

-¿No será _eso_ que se cuece en la cazuela?

-¿Qué pasa con esas ensaladas?

-Ya están.

-¿Desde cuándo las cebolletas pican? ¡Esto son cebollas! ¡Hz el favor de picarlas de nuevo!

 _¿Favor? ¿Obedecer órdenes es un favor?_

-¿Qué hay de postre?

-Flan con nata y nueces.

-¿Dónde están los flanes, dónde está la nata?

-Ni idea.

-¿No eres tú la que has hablado con Leah?

-Creo que ha dicho algo del frigorífico.

-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido sacarlos antes para que no estuvieran tan fríos? – No, no se le había ocurrido. Y si a los clientes les gustaban fríos. ¿Qué? - ¡Pon agua a calentar! Los meteremos un momento para atemperarlos un poco.

 _¡Haz! ¡Pon! ¡Lava! ¡Fríe! ¡Más platos! ¡Deprisa, deprisa! ¡Llevo un rato esperando! ¿No viene ya? ¡Caliéntalo de nuevo! ¿Es que no sabes hacer las cosas más deprisa?_

Las siguientes dos horas fueron las peores de la vida de Isabella.

* * *

 **Bien, pues ya se acabó, es un capitulo corto, a lo largo de la historia, habrá capitulos demasiado largos y otros como este muy cortos, (no me quieran matar please ) trataré de actualizar mas seguido ya que tengo casi terminada la historia. Haganme saber que opinan de todo, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, y por leer esta historia. Un abrazo grande.**


	4. La nueva

**¡Hola! Seré breve, he aquí el nuevo capitulo :)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3:**

Hacía ya más de una hora que el último de los clientes había abandonado el comedor. Edward terminó de revisar que las mesas quedaran perfectamente colocadas para el desayuno del día siguiente y regresó a la cocina. Suspiró con fuerza y se decidió. Se asomó a la puerta de la cocina.

Esme observaba como su nueva ayudante, la que casi lo mata en medio de la carretera, terminaba de ayudar a Chelsea a organizar los platos y las cazuelas sucias.

-Esme, quiero hablar un momento contigo.

-Enseguida, cariño. Isabella, ¿te queda mucho? – le dijo alegremente.

Por el gesto que puso la "nueva", Edward supo que no le hacía ninguna gracia la faena que le había encomendado.

-Estamos a punto de acabar. – reconoció y Edward supo que lo que quería era pedir permiso para marcharse.

-Cuando termines, puedes irte a tu habitación. Sobre el mostrador de recepción he dejado la llave de tu departamento. – le explicó Esme. – Lo encontrarás en el jardín, por el camino que rodea la casona. Al fondo a la derecha, hay dos apartamentos, el tuyo es el de la izquierda. – le indicó antes de seguirlo.

Llevó a Esme hasta el salón de la galería, en la parte de atrás de la casa. Ella se acercó hasta el sofá y se dejó caer sobre él, con cuidado de no hacerse daño en la mano rota.

Edward se acercó hasta los ventanales abiertos, de los que nadie se había acordado hasta entonces, y los cerró.

-Ha sido estupendo, ¿verdad? – dijo ella divertida. – Ninguno de los clientes se ha enterado de que les han servido la cena tres personas que no tienen idea de nada.

-¿Estupendo? ¡Estás loca si piensas que no se han dado cuenta! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?

-Todo el mundo me ha felicitado. Reconoce que ha salido maravillosamente bien, - cantó ella, orgullosa por su logro.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Leah? - preguntó él más enfadado aún que antes, por la inconsciencia de Esme.

-Ya te lo he dicho, le avisaron por teléfono. La chica que le atiende el bar no ha ido a trabajar. Se marchó a todo correr en cuanto lo supo.

-¿Y no podías haber llamado a otra persona? En este pueblo debe de haber un montón de mujeres que se han pasado la vida entre fogones y que estarán encantadas de haber venido hoy a ganarse unos dólares.

-No se me ocurrió.

-Ese es el problema, que no se te ocurren las cosas. Esme, esta no es la mejor manera de llevar un hotel.

-No me riñas. – le pidió ella con un mohín de niña pequeña.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-¿Con lo de Leah? – él asintió. – Nada, si mañana no se presenta, nos arreglaremos como hoy. Además, estará Claire para ayudarnos. – añadió como si no pasada nada.

-¡¿Estás loca?!

-Edward, no te angusties tanto, seguro que todo sale bien.

Fuera del salón alguien apagó una luz y Edward supuso que Chelsea y la "nueva" habrían terminado en la cocina. Se dejó caer al lado de Esme, desesperado ante la habitual despreocupación de la mujer con la que hablaba. Ella le puso los pies en su regazo.

-Eres tú la que tendría que estar alterada, tú eres la propietaria de esto, no yo.

-¿Qué pasa? No me negarás que Bella ha estado fantástica.

-¿Bella? – Edward hizo un gesto con las cejas.

-Es así como le gusta que la llamen.

-Ha estado aquí por tan poco tiempo y ya sabes eso sobre ella.

Esme arrugó la nariz tratando de ignorar el mal carácter del hombre frente a ella-. Como sea, ella ha estado fantástica.

-¿Fantástica? ¿Le has visto la cara? Parecía un perro de pelea.

-Ya verás cómo mañana se levanta con más ánimo. Entiéndela, acababa de llegar.

-¿De dónde la has sacado?

-Me la recomendó Sulpicia. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Venía a veranear hace años y todavía hablamos de vez en cuando. Era una chica rubia, muy guapa y con el pelo…

-Ni idea.

-Da igual. Bella es amiga de su hija, trabajaba con ella. Estudió Turismo y tiene un Máster en Gestión Turística por una universidad de California. Al parecer, lleva un par de años esperando una oportunidad.

-¡Lo que faltaba! ¡No dices que ya trabajaba!

-Creo que su jefe la tenía como chica para todo y nunca le reconocía su trabajo. Este es el primer hotel que dirige, pero seguro que lo hace muy bien. Además, Sulpicia dice que es muy buena chica.

-¡Buena chica!- bufó Edward. – Es muy joven, además no es la impresión que tengo yo, sino todo lo contrario. Tú no necesitas una buena chica, sino alguien que te lleve el hotel. ¿Por qué demonios has dejado que se marchara Maggie?

-Se ha ido con su novio a Escocia.

-Porque tú la animaste a hacerlo.

-Llevaban más de cinco años viviendo cada uno en un país diferente, se merecían ser felices.

Edward exhaló aire, despacio, para tranquilizarse. Esme no tenía remedio. Él la quería, pero no podía con su espíritu "hippie".

-De verdad, creo que esto no va a funcionar. Tienes por delante toda la temporada de verano y contratas a alguien sin ningún experiencia.

-Ya verás como sale bien.

Edward volvió a su intento de abrirle los ojos.

-Pero, ¿has visto cómo trabaja? Esa chica no ha hecho esto en la vida. Todo ha sido un desastre. Si no aparezco yo, no sé lo que hubiera hecho. Ni siquiera sabía diferenciar una cebolleta de una cebolla picante.

-Ni yo tampoco. – confirmó Esme como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Por eso. – volvió a la carga Edward. – Por eso necesitas a alguien que sepa lo que tiene entre manos y no a una niñata que no ha estado en un hotel más que para deshacer la cama con algún ligue de una noche.

A Esme se le escapó una risita.

-No seas cruel. Tiene estudios, incluso un Máster en Turismo.

Edward obvio el comentario.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es pagarle el día de hoy y despedirla. Que se marche a su casa. Eso sí, recomiéndale que haga un curso de cocina. Le vendría bien para el futuro.

Esme bajó las piernas al suelo.

-No lo voy a hacer. Todo el mundo merece una oportunidad.

Edward se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta que separaba la galería del jardín.

-Esme y su bondad. – _o su despreocupación,_ abrió la puerta. – Pues prepárate para que mañana en el desayuno en vez de café ponga achicoria, que el bizcocho esté crudo y las tostadas quemadas. – dijo antes de salir.

La apertura de la puerta de la galería pilló a Isabella por sorpresa.

Intentó esconderse detrás de la enredadera que subía por un lateral de la casona, pero se tropezó con la maleta que arrastraba. Esta se le soltó de la mano y cayó al suelo. Edward la encontró agachada para recogerla.

-¿No tienes nada más que hacer que espiar a los que te contratan?- gruñó.

Imposible hacerse la inocente. Hacía ya un rato que había abandonado la cocina y había apagado las luces del pasillo. En salir del hotel y rodear el edificio no se tardaba más de un minuto. Estaba claro que si ella estaba todavía por allí era porque se había detenido a escuchar la conversación entre Esme y Edward. Controló el azoramiento por haber sido pillada y se levantó despacio, cavilando cómo se iba a enfrentar al hombre que la quería despedir. Por lo que había oído, la compasión no formaba parte de él. Ella no iba a ir de víctima ante semejante cretino. No le quedaba otro remedio que decir lo que dijo.

-¿Y tú no tienes otra cosa que hacer que hablar mal de la gente?

Al parecer le hizo gracia su ataque, porque sonrió.

-No miento.

-Ni das otra oportunidad, está claro.

-Solo constato lo que veo.

-Sin pensar en nada más.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-¿Por compasión, por altruismo, por humanidad, por justicia?

-Esto es un negocio. Nada de eso importa.

Isabella se agarró a las palabras de Esme cuando se negó a despedirla.

-Menos mal que mi "jefa" es diferente.

Nada más decirlo, Isabella se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho era un error. Si el tal Edward tenía una relación sentimental con Esme, - ni siquiera le quedaba claro si era o no su marido. – Acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte; lo había dejado anulado de la toma de decisiones.

Le sorprendió descubrir que a él no le importó el comentario.

-Bastante diferente a mí, aunque no por ello mejor. – respondió él sin aclarar nada más.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya lo entenderás. Lo comprobarás por ti misma "si" te quedas.- y puso mucho énfasis en la palabra "si" – Te lo advierto: echarás de menos mi sinceridad.

Isabella no pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada burlona.

-Tu mordacidad, querrás decir.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Llámalo como quieras.

Sacó del bolsillo delantero de los vaqueros un paquete de tabaco y se llevó un cigarro a la boca sin ofrecerle ninguno.

Isabella aprovechó que estaba ocupado buscando el mechero para volver a agacharse y recoger su equipaje. Sin despedirse, se echó a andar con la maleta en una mano y el bolso en otra.

Las lámparas solares la guiaron por el sendero de gravilla. Apenas había avanzado cuando lo sintió detrás de ella. Ni se molestó en volverse.

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer?

Isabella lo oyó expulsar el humo de sus pulmones antes de hablar.

-A estas horas, no.

Una docena de pasos más y él continuaba allí.

-¿Vas a seguirme toda la noche?

De nuevo aquella risa irritante.

-No te estoy siguiendo.

-¿Ah no? Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-¿Acompañarte?

-Sí, claro – masculló Isabella. - ¿Para comprobar si salgo corriendo después de escucharte cómo me difamas?

-Veo que no te tomas muy bien las críticas. A eso se llama tener problemas de inteligencia emocional.

Isabella se detuvo y el ruido de las ruedas con ella. Se volvió.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora eres psicólogo? A eso se llama estar furiosa y… - él seguía tan tranquilo mientras que ella estaba a punto de perder los papeles. Intentó controlarse. Lo intentó. - ¡Déjame en paz! – farfulló antes de darse la vuelta y continuar su camino.

Él dejó de seguirla, no así su risa, que la acompañó hasta que el sendero terminó.

A su derecha, se abría una explanada de césped con dos casitas, a uno y otro lado. Una lámpara se iluminó por encima de su cabeza. _Luces de presencia, buena idea._ ¿Qué le había dicho Esme? _El tuyo es el de la izquierda._

Se dirigió hacia allí. Un enorme ventanal ocupaba la fachada de la casa. Fuera, había una pequeña mesa y una silla. Parecía un rincón estupendo para relajarse en los ratos libres.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y buscó la llave.

-Los desayunos comienzan a las ocho. Tienes que estar a las siete en la cocina. –dijo una voz por detrás de ella.

Con dificultad, la luz apenas alumbraba más allá de su figura, descubrió un bulto apoyado en la fachada de enfrente. La lumbre del cigarrillo se avivó. Esperó a escuchar de nuevo el aire saliendo de sus pulmones.

-Pensaba que no querías verme más y me habías despedido.

Isabella imaginó su respuesta, rápida y mordaz, pero no llegó rápida ni llego con el tono previsto.

-Ya has escuchado a la jefa; cuenta contigo.

Isabella añadió a sus palabras con las que a él sin duda le hubiera gustado completar la frase "por ahora". Deliberadamente, hizo como si no lo hubiera oído y entró en la habitación. A tientas buscó un interruptor y lo pulsó. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

Esme lo había llamado apartamento, pero solo era una habitación. Sencilla y, sin embargo, coqueta. No tenía más que la cama, la mesilla, una mesa apoyada contra una pared, una silla y una butaca en una esquina, delante de la televisión. El armario estaba en la pared del fondo, al lado de una puerta que supuso sería el cuarto de baño.

Tiró el bolso sobre la cama de matrimonio. _Al menos dormiré a gusto._ Comenzó a explorar la habitación.

Había una pequeña nevera debajo de la mesa. La abrió. Vacía. Estaba claro que los empleados no debían beber en sus horas libres.

Isabella acercó la maleta al armario. Después de tantas horas, las camisetas y las camisas estaban completamente arrugadas. A pesar de todo, las colocó con cuidado en una de las baldas. Del fondo, sacó el pijama y lo dejó sobre la cama. Cogió el neceser y se metió al baño. Era estupendo, amplio y bien iluminado. La ducha era enorme y, lo mejor, no había rastro de las odiosas cortinas de todos los hoteles.

-Lo primero es lo primero. – dijo a su reflejo en el espejo. Abrió la mampara y dio al grifo de la ducha.

Un rato después, el vapor de agua le impedía verse en el espejo y su humor había mejorado. Mucho. Se envolvió en una toalla y salió mientras se secaba el pelo con otra más pequeña.

Se acercó al ventanal sin dejar de frotarse. Por curiosidad, apartó la cortina. La lámpara exterior ya se había apagado y fuera solo había oscuridad; igual de negra que el día que había tenido. A punto estaba de soltar la tela cuando le pareció ver un punto rojo en la casita de enfrente, pero cuando se fijó había desaparecido.

Terminó de secarse la cabeza, y se vistió. Rebuscó en el bolso, sacó el móvil y el cargador. Lo enchufó debajo de la mesilla. La pantalla se iluminó cuando lo hizo. Tenía un mensaje.

Era de Victoria, su hermana. Con su habitual entusiasmo preguntaba:

 _¿Cómo ha ido el día?_ – Isabella resopló.

-¡Genial! Mejor imposible. – masculló. _Todo bien. Mañana te cuento._ Escribió. – Si es que salgo viva de esta.

 _Mañana será todavía mejor._ – contestó Victoria.

Isabella sonrió ante el optimismo de su hermana. Tenía razón, se dijo, las cosas solo podían mejorar. Y con ese pensamiento se dejó caer en brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Durmió como un tronco.

Se despertó antes de que la alarma, aunque la había programado a las seis y cuarto de la mañana.

En San Francisco entraba a las nueve y le bastaba levantarse a las ocho. Comía en casa y de nuevo al trabajo. No salía hasta las siete. Después, unos recados en el supermercado, hacer la comida para el día siguiente y cenar.

No tenía tiempo para sí misma hasta las nueve y media de la noche. Un rato de tele y antes de las once a la cama. ¡Las seis y cuarto! Nunca se había levantado tan temprano.

Media hora después estaba en la calle. Se puso unos pantalones negros de corte recto, una camiseta blanca de manga corta y un jersey rosa oscuro con el escote en pico. Se preguntó si tendría que ponerse un traje de chaqueta para trabajar. Por lo que había conocido a Esme no parecía que le importaran mucho los formalismos, pero igual a los clientes sí. Se suponía que estaba allí para organizar, no para servir. Eso era lo que Esme le había dicho por teléfono, pero, después de lo del día anterior y la orden del tal Edward de que estuviera disponible para los desayunos, ya no lo tenía nada claro. Otro problema más en el que pensar. ¿Hasta qué punto estaba dispuesta a asumir ese nuevo trabajo imprevisto? Hasta todo punto.

Dirigir un hotel era algo que siempre había deseado. Se había preparado para ello, había estudiado mientras trabajaba aun sabiendo que era muy difícil conseguir. Y ahora se lo habían puesto en bandeja, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Si tenía que poner cafés, los pondría. Y después, gestionaría todo lo demás.

Mientras recorría el jardín en dirección a la casona, se fijó en unos edificios que no había visto la noche anterior. Su casita y la de enfrente estaban al final del jardín, aparte del resto, pero al dejarlas atrás se encontró con unas antiguas cuadras rehabilitadas. Al ver las puertas de madera, imaginó las cabezas de los caballos apareciendo por la parte superior. Cada edificio tenía cuatro apartamentos en la parte inferior y un enorme balcón corrido con otras cuatro puertas en la superior.

 _Desde luego es un sitio precioso._

Sin embargo, no se detuvo. Entró a la casona y pasó por delante del comedor. Se fijó en las mesas del desayuno. El tal Edward había tenido la decencia de dejarlas preparadas la noche anterior.

Sus pasos se hicieron más cortos según se acercaba a la cocina. Se paró en la puerta. Antes de entrar tomó la resolución: hiciera él lo que hiciese y dijera lo que dijese, ella no iba a entrar a la provocación. Quería ese trabajo. Necesitaba ese trabajo. No iba a desmoralizarse a la primera de cambio. Por muchas razones. La primera, por ella, por convencerse a sí misma de que podía hacerlo. La segunda, por su madre, por demostrarle que saldría adelante sin la ayuda de nadie. Y es que el hecho de que el trabajo anterior se lo hubiera conseguido su padre, tras sucumbir a la insistencia de su mujer para presentara a su jefe el currículum vítae de su hija pequeña antes de jubilarse, siempre había tenido para Isabella un punto de humillación. En su interior trabajo había aguantado muchas afrentas, no iba a desmoralizarse ahora por los comentarios de aquel… ni palabras tenía para calificarle.

Pero en vez de con él, se encontró con un par de chicas sentadas, charlando tranquilamente.

-Soy Isabella. – se presentó.

-Sabíamos que vendrías.

-¿No está Esme?

-Esme nunca está a esta hora. Estamos esperando a Leah. La cocinera.

-No creo que venga hoy.

Las chicas se miraron la una a la otra.

-¿No? ¿Y quién va a hacer el desayuno?

No desde luego el tal Edward, ya que tampoco se encontraba allí.

-¿Cuándo empiezan a bajar los clientes?

-Depende, a partir de las ocho o así.- le contestó una de ellas con un gesto que indicaba que no lo tenía nada claro.

-¿Saben lo que tienen que hacer? – ellas no contestaron. -¿Hay cosas que se ponen siempre? Mantequilla, mermelada, pan, bollería…- sugirió.

-Sí, claro.

-Lo pueden ir llevando. Igual que todos los días.

Las chicas se levantaron de un salto.

-Pero… - dudaron.

-Pero, ¿qué?

-¿Y los huevos y el tocino? Nosotras no podemos hacernos cargo. Si atendemos el comedor, no podemos estar en la cocina.

-Yo los prepararé.- asumió y se acercó al cajón donde ella misma había guardado las sartenes el día anterior.

Las chicas rieron cuando la vieron con una en la mano.

-No, ahora no. Eso se hace cuando el cliente lo pide. Para que esté caliente, ya sabes.

Isabella la dejó sobre el fogón con seguridad, para dar sensación de que sabía lo que hacía.

-Entonces, ustedes se encargan del resto, ¿no? – las chicas asintieron. – pues adelante. Quiero que a las ocho esté todo preparado y nadie se queje de que falta algo.

-El zumo. – dejó caer una de ellas. No comentó nada más y a Isabella no le quedó más remedio que preguntarlo.

-¿Qué pasa con el zumo?

-Hay que exprimirlo con esa máquina. Lo hacía Leah.

Isabella miró al rincón que señalaba la chica y vio un exprimidor de acero inoxidable, talla XXL al cubo. No parecía muy difícil.

-Yo me encargo. – aseguró muy contenta.

Aquello no tenía nada que ver con la locura del día anterior. Huevos revueltos, tocino y zumo de naranja, podría con ello.

Diez minutos después ya había hecho litro y medio de zumo. Eran las siete y cinco de la mañana. El primer huésped apareció a las ocho y veinte. _¡Si será… que estuviera a las siete de la mañana!_ Sabía perfectamente que no habría nadie a esas horas.

Una hora y diez minutos mirando el techo y en todo ese tiempo no hubo presencia de Esme y mucho menos de Edward.

Paso el rato hablando con Ángela y Jessica, puesto que así se llamaban las chicas. Se enteró de que Ángela vivía con su madre, que era viuda a pesar de que no debía llegar a los treinta, y que Jessica estaba casada y tenía dos niños gemelos. Ambas eran de Forks. Jessica estaba encantada con el trabajo, sobre todo con el horario, que le permitía atender a sus hijos por las tardes. Ángela, en cambio, prefería poder trabajar más horas para sacarse un sobresueldo. Isabella no le preguntó, pero le dio la impresión de que la pensión de la madre debía de ser francamente muy baja.

La conversación desapareció cuando la primera pareja se sentó a desayunar. El resto de los huéspedes fue llegando poco a poco y a borbotones, como chaparrones en un día nublado.

Isabella se las arregló para atender las comandas a la vez que echaba una mano manteniendo el café y la leche calientes y llenando la jarra del zumo cada vez que se vaciaba.

Dos horas después, ya solo quedaban cuatro personas en el comedor y pudo sentarse a desayunar.

 _Esme y Edward sin aparecer._ Prefirió quitarse de la cabeza lo que podía hacer una pareja a las diez y media de la mañana. Hacía casi tres horas que había amanecido. Cogió una taza del armario de la loza y la llenó de café. Arrimó el mostrador un taburete alto, que cogió de una esquina, y se sentó en él.

No había dado ni un par de sorbos al líquido amargo cuando apareció él. _Hablando del rey de Roma._ Vestía una vieja camiseta blanca y un bañador color rojo hasta la rodilla. ¿Se iba a la playa? El día no era el más apropiado para darse un baño en el mar. Aunque, claro, ella había salido a la calle a las siete de la mañana, cuando apenas había empezado a amanecer.

Él la miró, pero ni dijo nada ni hizo un gesto que indicara que la reconocía. Ella le pagó con la misma moneda. Edward cogió tostadas y un bote de mermelada de frambuesa y se sentó a un par de metros de distancia de Isabella. Los dos observaban la puerta, como si esperaran a alguien, pero lo único que hacían era evitarse uno al otro.

Al final, él ganó el juego. Ángela y Jessica recogían la cocina. Isabella hacía cosas.

Él tomó dos bocados antes de contestarle.

-Ni idea. – dijo escueto.

-¿Cómo puedo localizarla?

Tuvo que esperar de nuevo. Hasta que él hubo dado un largo trago al café.

-Vive arriba.

-¿Crees que puedo llamarla por teléfono?

Otro trago antes de hablar.

-Ni idea. – repitió y se bajó de la banqueta.

Isabella podía haberlo dejado allí, pero después de lo que había dicho de ella la noche anterior, no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que su jefa tuviera a bien aparecer. Ni loca le daba a él más argumentos para echarla de aquel trabajo.

-Igual tú puedes explicarme por dónde empiezo.

Él cogió la taza, el plato y el cuchillo que había usado y los llevó hasta la fregadera.

-¿No decías que Esme era tu jefa? Espérala entonces. – le espetó.

A ella no le dio tiempo a salir de su estupor ante la grosera contestación y él ya había desaparecido de su vista.

La pena era que no lo haría de su vida.

-¡Imbécil! –gruñó al hueco de la puerta.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Rara la relación de Esme y Edward ¿no? Ya vamos conociendo más personajes de la historia, haganme saber si les agrada.**

 **Un abrazo. :)**


	5. Cotilleos

**Cómo siempre digo, la historia no es de mi propiedad, como tampoco los personajes del universo Twilight, ya saben yo solo me adjudico tratar de adaptarlos a esta historia.**

 **El nombre de la novela, junto con el autor lo diré al final.**

 **Y sin más, aquí vamos.**

* * *

 **Cotilleos.**

La mañana pasó rápida. Cuando Ángela y Jessica se marcharon a hacer las habitaciones, y al ver que Esme seguía sin aparecer, decidió explorar la casona.

En la planta baja estaban las zonas comunes, salones, comedor, cocina, despensas y la oficina. Llegó al vestíbulo. Sobre el mostrador de recepción, encontró las llaves que habían dejado los huéspedes y las colocó en los casilleros correspondientes. Había diecinueve habitaciones y "veinte apartamentos" contó mentalmente. El hotel no era tan pequeño como había imaginado la noche anterior. Le alegró ser la responsable de todo aquello.

Su éxito sería mayor.

Las dos plantas superiores alojaban las estancias de los huéspedes. Decidió explorar el exterior antes de subir.

La casona era en realidad una antigua casa de indianos rehabilitada. Cuadrada y solida, la pared pintada de color teja y los ventanales en blanco. Sorteó el parterre de plantas que había delante de la puerta principal y se alejó un poco para coger perspectiva.

El edificio constaba de tres plantas y un pequeño altillo en la parte superior, grandes ventanales en cada piso y un balcón corrido en la primera planta de la fachada. Una mezcla de sobriedad y buen gusto que a Isabella le resultó terriblemente atractiva. _Hay que tener mucha suerte para poseer una casa como esta._

Desde la carretera a la casona apenas habría más de treinta metros. Se accedía por un camino de gravilla y árboles a los lados. El resto del jardín estaba en la parte trasera de la casa. Era maravilloso, una mezcla de prados, árboles, caminos y grupos de plantas delimitándolo todo. A cada poco, se veían algunas hamacas de teca, dispuestas desordenadas en las zonas más escondidas del jardín.

Un paraíso para una pareja, en el que perderse y alejarse de ojos ajenos.

Terminó de recorrerlo y tomó el camino de vuelta. Esme apareció en ese momento desde la esquina de la casona, agitando la mano y la melena. Isabella fue hacia ella.

Su jefa le enseñó las habitaciones y le explicó que durante la semana no había demasiado trabajo en la recepción. Tampoco hacía falta que se quedara nadie por la noche. El portón tenía una clave de seguridad que se cambiaba todas las semanas y que solo conocían los clientes alojados.

A Isabella le pareció una noticia estupenda, bastante duro era levantarse de madrugada y estar disponible a todas horas como para encima tener que hacer guardias nocturnas.

A las doce menos cuarto ya habían terminado el recorrido y no le ocurrían más preguntas.

-¿Por dónde te parece que podría empezar?

Esme la llevó hasta la puerta del despacho y la abrió.

-Comienza por aquí. Si no me necesitas, tengo que bajar al pueblo. – se disculpó y se marchó antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

Se acercó a la mesa y miró los papeles que se acumulaban sobre ella. Se acomodo en la silla. Después del trajín del día anterior y de aquella misma mañana, le pareció estar en la gloria. Apiló el montón de hojas, dispuesta a no salir de allí hasta no haber ordenado todo aquello.

 _Ordenar todo aquello._ Había pensado. Ilusa ella.

A la una y media no había conseguido separarlos por años. A las dos, los empezó a meter en carpetas, clasificados por tipo de documento: facturas impagadas en una, pagadas en otra, presupuestos no aceptados, en una, aceptados en otra… pero era tal el caos que a las tres cambió de criterio y comenzó de nuevo: luz, proveedor de café, lavandería, nóminas, declaraciones de IVA, hipermercado, vinos, jardinería…

A las cuatro y media notó que le dolía el estómago. La hora de comer había pasado sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

Cuando abrió la puerta, descubrió que no era el mejor momento para pasar por la cocina.

Las voces procedían de allí. Eran su jefa y su… lo que fuera. Eran su jefa y _él_. No se atrevió a entrar y se detuvo en el pasillo.

-¿Qué has convencido a Leah de que regrese? – se oyó el ruido de un sonoro beso. – Eres el mejor.

-Tiene que hablar con una sobrina para que le atienda el bar, pero me ha prometido venir esta noche.

-En este pueblo parece que la gente no quiere trabajar. Ni que no le pagara. – sentenció Esme un momento después.

-El bar de Leah es un negocio Familiar. Y los negocios familiares no se dejan en manos de desconocidos así como así. Tienes que comprenderla.

-Pues no me parece para tanto. Un bar es un bar, no es un hijo.

-A veces, como si lo fuera.

-Yo lo hago, yo delego responsabilidades a otros.

-Pero tú no eres todo el mundo. La gente tiene apego a sus cosas.

-Mira esta casa. – insistió Esme. – La heredé de mi madre. Contrato gente que trabaja y confío en ellos.

-A veces, demasiado. – sentenció él.

-¿Lo dices por Bella? Pues que sepas que…

-Ya lo sé. No me lo digas otra vez. Es una chica estupenda, buena, responsable, bla, bla, bla… aunque en realidad no tienes ni idea de cómo es. No ha pasado ni un día desde que la conocemos.

-Ayer se puso a trabajar en cuanto llegó. – la defendió su jefa.

-No tuvo más remedio. Eres como un torbellino; la pillaste desprevenida y no supo reaccionar. Eso no dice nada bueno de ella.

-¿Le has preguntado a las chicas qué ha hecho en realidad?

Isabella dio un respingo al escuchar la desconfianza de aquel hombre.

-Yo la creo. Siempre piensas lo peor de las personas. Si no encuentras piedras en el camino, tú mismo las pones.

-Soy deportista. Me pongo retos.

-Problemas, a eso lo llamo yo buscarse problemas. Yo prefiero creer que las cosas se solucionan.

-Sí, pero no solas, y no, desde luego, aplazándolas. Eso es lo que has hecho al no llamar tú a Leah. ¿Cómo pensabas dar las cenas de esta noche?

-Estarán Claire e Isabella.

-¡Una chiquilla de 17 años y tu nueva ayudante solas! Imagino el menú: un par de huevos fritos.

-Insistes en que Isabella no es capaz.

-¿Lo ha demostrado acaso? ¿Qué ha hecho hoy? La he visto pasearse, primero por el jardín y luego por la casa contigo. Luego se ha encerrado en ese cuarto. – Isabella se lo imaginó señalando hacia el pasillo. – y no la hemos vuelto a ver. ¡Si al menos me hubiera hecho la cama!

Esme ahogó la risa.

-No lo dices en serio.

-¿Qué no? Acabo de pasar por mi habitación y me la he encontrado igual a como la he dejado esta mañana. ¿No dices que va a organizar el hotel? Pues tendrá que saber los trabajos que se hacen en él y eso no se aprende encerrada en un despacho con la nariz metida entre papeles. Yo, para empezar, la pondría a hacer camas.

-¿Quién es usted?

Una adolescente esperaba su respuesta. Isabella contestó a pesar de saber que los de dentro de la cocina se enterarían de que estaba en el pasillo escuchándolos.

-Isabella Swan. _La nueva chica._

Los de la cocina se callaron de repente. La habían descubierto, sabían que lo había oído. Todo.

.

.

.

.

Claire era muy joven, a penas una niña. Bella dudaba de si llegaría a los dieciocho años. Sin embargo, tenía un arranque mucho mayor que otra gente. En un segundo la había arrastrado hasta el cuarto de los trastos y la había puesto al día de lo que hacía.

Cuando Bella salió del despacho, tenía intención de hablar con su jefa. Aunque después de lo que había oído, lo último que quería era ponerse delante de él. Era mucho más seguro seguir escuchando la charla de aquella adolescente. Por un momento se preguntó qué habría hecho su hermana Victoria en semejante circunstancia. Su hermana era una persona muy echada para delante e, hiciera lo que hiciese, desde luego no sería alejarse del problema y dejarlo para otro momento como hacía ella. Victoria era cinco años mayor que ella, y sin lugar a dudas, la persona más loca que conocía Bella. Nada que ver con ella. Victoria era valiente y, sobre todo guapa, y llevaba el cabello pintado de rojo. Exótica como una orquídea, mientras que ella era sosa e insignificante, como las margaritas. Morena, como la mayoría de las chicas, con melena corta, como la mayoría de las chicas, con los ojos marrones, como todo hijo de vecino. Ni tan siquiera sobresalía por la altura. Vamos, una del montón y completamente distinta a Victoria.

Isabella la adoraba, a pesar de que era mucho mayor que ella y de que se había marchado de casa en cuanto encontró trabajo, siendo ella adolescente aún. Su falta la había obligado a lidiar ella sola durante muchos años con una madre autoritaria y un padre desautorizado. Victoria apenas había aparecido por la casa familiar desde entonces, sin embargo, se las había arreglad para seguir en contacto con su hermana pequeña. Mientras Bella estudiaba el instituto, la iba a buscar a la salida los lunes, miércoles y viernes y la acompañaba hasta el portal. Después, en la universidad cualquier escusa era buena para sentarse juntas delante de un café y hablar de lo que había sucedido desde la última vez que se habían visto.

Tenían una relación muy especial. _Sí, pero ahora yo soy la que tengo que salir delante._ Pensó y se dispuso a atender a todo lo que le contara su nueva compañía.

-Te encantará el pueblo, ya lo veras. – le decía Claire mientras se alejaban por el pasillo empujando el carro. Una de sus labores era terminar las habitaciones que no se habían adecentado por la mañana. Después del comentario de Edward sobre ella y las camas, había decidido acompañar a Claire. No sabía si por mortificarse ella o por darle en las narices a él. – durante el invierno, los visitantes solo vienen los fines de semana, pero a partir de ahora y durante todo el verano, se llena de veraneantes y se pone muy animado.

-¿Tú vives en Forks?

-¿Dónde si no? – lo decía como si fuera un crimen vivir en otro lugar.

-¿Con tus padres y hermanos? – adivinó Isabella, que prefería centrarse en ella que en él.

-No tengo hermanos. Mi madre no pudo tener más hijos. –dijo la chica. Por la forma en la que lo hizo Isabella supo que ser hija única era una carga para ella.

-¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí?

-Desde hace más de un año. En cuanto terminé en el instituto. – Isabella la ayudó a sacar el carro por una de las puertas traseras de la casa. Se dirigían a los apartamentos del jardín. – No quise estudiar. En Port Ángeles no había nada que me interesara y no quería marcharme a Seattle o a otro lugar. Están demasiado lejos. Mi padre me dijo que en casa no me iba aquedar, que ya podía ir buscándome un oficio.

-Y Esme te lo ofreció.

-Yo se lo pedí. Podía haberme quedado en uno de los muchos bares y restaurantes del pueblo, pero mi padre no me dejaba trabajar por las noches. Hay otros hoteles, sin embargo, Esme es mucho más _guay_ que el resto. No manda y nunca te dice nada, aunque metas la pata. Además, siempre está contenta.

 _Una caótica feliz._

Hacer las camas con Claire resultó de lo más entretenido. Mientras respondía a sus preguntas, le contó cuánta gente había en el pueblo y a qué se dedicaban. Se enteró de que ahora la mayoría de los ingresos procedían del turismo, aunque antaño fuera un pueblo de pescadores.

Después de hablar sobre Forks, Claire se puso a contar anécdotas de los clientes del hotel y de lo que se llegaba a encontrar en las habitaciones.

-Una vez, apareció una peluca de mujer en la habitación trece; una melena larga y rubia como una actriz americana antigua. – Isabella se imaginó a una actriz del Hollywood de los años cuarenta. – Lo mejor es que el último huésped alojado había sido un señor bajo y gordo al que la calva se le llenaba de sudor cuando subía por las escaleras. ¡Me dio asco!

Bella hizo gesto de repulsa y se unió a las carcajadas de Claire.

Salieron del último apartamento, pero en vez de volver a la casona, siguió hasta el final del jardín, donde estaban su habitación y la de Edward.

-¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Bella cuando la alcanzó. – Aquí ya no hay nada. Yo ya he hecho la cama esta mañana y la habitación no se ha manchado.

-¿Las toallas?

-No te preocupes por ellas. Las he extendido bien en el toallero; se secarán solas.

Pero Claire seguía adelante.

-Claire, de verdad, no hace falta que te tomes ese trabajo. No soy un huésped, puedo hacerlo yo misma.

-Tú sí, pero el que vive enfrente de ti, no.

-¿Hablas de…?

-Sí, de Edward. Me han dicho que ha vuelto al hotel. Si es como la otra vez que estuvo, cuando le pasó lo de la pierna, la cama se pasará sin hacer un mes entero.

A Isabella habría gustado enterarse de más cosas sobre el hombre que le tenía tanta manía, pero recordó las palabras que él había dicho sobre ella y la curiosidad fue sustituida por las ganas de revancha.

Detuvo a Claire, tomándola por un brazo.

-Vuelve al hotel. – le dijo. Le quitó el carro. – Yo termino con esto.

-¿Estás segura?

-Segurísima. No he estado tan segura de algo en toda mi vida.

-Toma la llave, no te olvides de devolvérmela, que es la maestra.

Tan pronto como Claire se dio la vuelta y se alejó, Bella se acercó a la habitación de Edward a todo correr, dejó el carro a un lado, sacó la llave y abrió la puerta. El corazón le latía en el pecho, como cuando tenía diez años y estaba a punto de llenar la pared de su habitación de rotulador rosa porque sus padres no querían pintársela de ese color. Tal y como había predicho Claire, la ropa estaba a los pies de la cama hecha un montón. Se acercó al baño. Las toallas colgaban de cualquier manera sobre la bañera. Todavía estaban húmedas. Las colocó de nuevo en el toallero, al igual que ella había hecho en su habitación. Si ella podía usarlas varios días, él, también.

Prefirió no tocar el resto de las cosas y las dejó como las encontró: el neceser sobre la balda de cristal y la funda de la máquina de afeitar a su lado.

No se lo pensó dos veces. Apartó la almohada y la puso sobre el sillón, encima del pantalón del pijama, que seguía tirado desde la mañana.

De un tirón, sacó la colcha, la manta y la sábana encimera. Las sacudió bien y empezó a hacer la cama. Primero la sábana, después la manta y por fin la colcha. Todo muy bien estirado y muy bien colocado, sin una arruga. Por fin puso la almohada y lo contempló todo.

Le había quedado perfecta, si no fuera porque donde deberían estar los pies estaba la cabeza. Nadie hubiera dicho que era obra suya. Le divirtió pensar en las veces que se le caería la almohada aquella noche, a menos que prefiriera volver a hacer la cama o _darle la vuelta al colchón que es otra posibilidad._

Estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó unos pasos en la grava del sendero. Era él, tenía que ser él. Nadie más se acercaría hasta el fondo del jardín. _O Claire,_ intentó tranquilizarse. Por si acaso, salió a todo correr y de puntillas, lo más rápido que pudo, hasta su habitación. No tenía otro lugar donde esconderse. Echó la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, sacó la llave de su propia habitación y entró. Cerró despacio para no hacer ruido.

Se acercó a la abertura de la cortina y la separó un poco. Él estaba aún en la calle y mantenía la puerta abierta. De repente, se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño y lo vio relajarlo después. Vio cómo su boca se curvaba hacia arriba y cómo la sonrisa se ampliaba cada vez más. Oyó la carcajada antes incluso de que se produjera.

Lo mejor fue saber que se había vengado por sus palabras de aquellos dos días, aunque fuera con una niñería como aquella. Lo peor, darse cuenta de que le agradaba su risa y que ella también sonreía.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Hay una ligera atracción entre Edward y Bella, ¿cierto?**

 **Comentarios, críticas, y demás ahí abajo. Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
